Cerberus
Cerberus is a Hellhound, an extraordinary fire-based supernatural being and an anti-hero who is tasked with covering up the supernatural from humans and is destined to battle against The Beast of Gevaudan. It is unknown if there is only one Hellhound or if there are more, if it is the latter then Cerberus is at least one of most well known and presumably the longest living given that his namesake originated in ancient greece which was around the 8th century. Ironically, despite battling Chimera, the real life mythology of Cerberus had him with a Chimera as a brother, his other two was a Hydra and Orthrus, a two headed dog. Personality Cerberus has gone by many names throughout its immensely long life, including Garmr, the Black Shuck, and the Black Dog, presumably gaining the names from various different cultures' version of the Hellhound legend in mythology. However, it appears that these are all simply different names for the same eternal Hellhound spirit. From the short amount of time the Hellhound has been seen in control of Parrish's body, he has given the impression of being aloof and focused solely on fulfilling his mission, barely seeming to notice anyone or anything else around him due to his view that it is small and unimportant. However, he is perfectly willing to eliminate any obstacle in his path if they seem to get in his way, such as the violence he has committed in his pursuit to take the bodies of the dead Chimeras to the Nemeton. That said, he tolerated Scott and Liam's presence, allowing them to follow him in his pursuit of the Banshee,Lydia Martin, at Eichen house; he even moved Stiles out of the way with only minimal force so he could shield them from the force of the Banshee's scream. This contrasts strongly with his reaction to the members of theChimera Pack, who he forcefully attacked after Theo Raeken ordered them to take him down. The Hellhound even warned Scott and his pack about the Beast's trap, suggesting that he at the very least views them as innocent lives who are not worth killing or as possible assets to aid him as they share the same goal, finding the beast, however, their method of dealing with the Beast likely differs. Cerberus also spoke for the first time when telling the pack of the Beast's trap, something he rarely does as he usually doesn't care to interact with others. Personality wise, Cerberus is seemingly completely neutral and thus neither good nor evil. He views Parrish as nothing more than a vessel in his mission to defeat the Beast, but he was willing to listen to Lydia when she told him that he could only defeat his foe by accepting Parrish's spirit and allowing them to work together. While his duty is to cover up the supernatural, he hasn't attempted to kill witnesses nor those who know about the supernatural, suggesting that he has some sort of moral code regarding loss of life. He ignored the deputies when they raised their weapons against him, either because he viewed them as no threat or as frightened misguided mortals not knowing what they were dealing with, however, Stiles did tell them to let him (Ceberus) go so it is unknown what would have happened otherwise. As an immortal and infinite being, he views the mortal world with emotional distance, having no real use or care for it, which is demonstated by his frequent burning of public property or walking around naked or semi-naked as a result of his powers. The latter is somewhat ironic as while he is supposedly on earth to cover up the supernatural, he unwittingly draws attention to himself due to his inability to care about public reaction, that said, the attention drawn is only down to his lack of clothes as he doesn't ignite his flames unless in the presence of other supernaturals or the chimeras. Powers and Abilities * Amortality: According to Cerberus, he is beyond life and death and is one of the few (if not the only) infinite beings in the Teen Wolf universe. He implied that his spirit is extremely old, and judging by the comment he made about being known as Cerberus, a Hellhound figure from Ancient Greek mythology, he has possibly existed for millennia. While the human vessels of the Hellhound may perish in time, the Hellhound spirit itself exists forever by being reborn into new human bodies when he has a supernatural duty to fulfill on Earth. * Possession: Cerberus can take a human vessel by imbuing it with its spirit and power. By doing so, the human gains all of the powers and the abilities of the Hellhound, a process the Hellhound has performed countless times throughout its long life. * Super Strength: Cerberus is incredibly strong. This was demonstrated when Parrish knocked Theo out with a single punch and flipped over Stiles' Jeep with ease while Stiles was still inside of it. It even had enough strength to possibly rival The Beast by blocking its strong strikes, though he had to this with two hands due to the immense size difference between them. Cerberus easily overcame the Chimera pack whereas Deucalion, the strongest known Alpha, was unable to. * Super Speed, Agility, and Reflexes: Like most supernatural creatures, the Hellhound is very fast, easily faster than any normal human. The Hellhound appears to be one of Teen Wolf's most swift creatures, as it was running so fast that it easily kept up with the pace of The Beast of Gevaudan, and was able to completely clear up the blood and body left after Donovan Donati's death within moments so that it appeared as though no one had ever been there. * Super Senses: Cerberus was seemingly able to know where the dead supernatural bodies were without prior knowledge. * Shapeshifting: Cerberus has the ability to transform the bodies of his human hosts into Hellhound form, which involves glowing reddish-orange eyes, retractable claws and fangs that are deadly sharp, and skin that has the appearance of black volcanic rock with veins of molten lava running through it. The Hellhound can also create flames that cover his entire body. * Accelerated Healing: Cerberus has been shown to heal from mild to moderate wounds extremely quickly. Cerberus has had his abdomen clawed open and his chest impaled with a pipe, both of which healed completely within an hour. It appears that the Hellhound's healing ability is related to its fire, as the wounds are shown to literally smoke until the tissue is regenerated. This healing happens much quicker when the Hellhound is in control; when their human vessel is in control, their healing is remarkably decreased in speed. * Pyrokinesis/Thermokinesis: Cerberus possesses the ability to produce extremely hot flames from within his body, which they can use for many different effects. The Hellhound, while in Parrish's body, has been seen using the flames his body creates to set fire to the bodies of the dead Chimeras whom he was protecting, to enhance his fighting by using flaming fists to hit opponents, and using it as a defensive mechanism, such as when Corey grabbed him and was subsequently set ablaze. The Hellhound can also use the heat generated by their flames to increase the temperature of a room and melt the bars of metal doors so they can escape and pursue their goal. * Fire Immunity: Due to their pyrokinetic and thermokinetic abilities, the Hellhound is completely immune to the effects of heat and fire. Jordan Parrish was once doused in gasoline and set on fire, and the only negative side effect that occurred was that his clothing melted; otherwise, he suffered no burns or injuries of any kind. Fire is even able to bring the Hellhound into control. * Supernatural Immunity: Like Banshees, the Hellhound is immune to several types of supernatural phenomenon. Electricity, including that produced by Kitsune and Chimeras with electrokinetic abilities (likeJosh Diaz), have no effect on the Hellhound, nor will Kanima venom paralyze them like it does other humans and supernatural creatures. They also are immune to Mountain Ash, due in part because their pyrokinesis literally burns the mystical barrier out of it. Weaknesses Cerberus is bound to the body of a human when he has a duty to fulfill, and while he is possessing a human, as he is only partially active, as he is suppressed within human form for most of the daytime hours. Additionally, Cerberus is more vulnerable during the daylight hours, as it usually isn't until after nightfall Hellhound form. Fire that he can take his true from and assert control. Fire is currently the only known thing that can reliably force the transformation from Human to Hellhound so as to counter this weakness. Additionally, because of their dual nature, his actions while in Hellhound form can be unpredictable. The dual nature is implied to be the reason why Cerberus is losing his battle against the Beast, as he is contantly fighting against Parrish's spirit for control. Trivia Cerberus is the second spirit to be summoned or released by McCall's pack, as it was their sacrifice that allowed him to be reborn. The first was the Nogitsune, who had been imprisoned under the Nemeton. Gallery